Wizard
by Skovko
Summary: Everyone knows how Seth works when it comes to women. He uses them. He sets up the rules and they follow. No relationships. No feelings. Don't ask, don't tell. He's been through most women on the roster but a few of them he still hasn't touched. Like Kenya. Tonight he goes for her. He messes up from the beginning and it turns out she's better at playing his own game than he is.
1. Snap your fingers

Seth looked around the packed club. Several of them had gone out together after the house show but he was sitting on his own by a table. He was watching people. Searching for someone to take home. The place was packed with beautiful and sexy women but none of them peaked his interest.

He moved his eyes back to the bar. Kenya stood up there on her own. She looked sad. He knew she missed her little sister Liv since she had been moved to SmackDown in the shakeup. Kenya Morgan was not part of the Riott Squad or teaming with anyone else. She was a single's competitor but she was close with her sister. Seth knew Kenya missed Liv and felt a bit alone.

The Morgan sisters were a few of the women on the roster that Seth hadn't touched. They used to look alike with their blonde hair and blue eyes. Kenya was four years older than Liv. Liv had dyed her hair pink, Kenya had added red and black stripes to her blonde hair. Liv was a brat, Kenya was more mature and easier to talk to. There was a calmness to Kenya that could not be found in Liv.

To Seth, Kenya was the attractive one of the two sisters. He liked a crazy bitch in bed from time to time but never one he had to deal with afterwards. That's why Liv was out of the question. That and her age. She was too young and too wild for him. Kenya on the other hand. He had avoided her for other reasons but he always had his eyes on her. Unlike the other women, she didn't seem to talk to him to try and get a piece of him. She talked to him because she wanted to. There was never an agenda behind her words and actions.

His reputation was already known to everyone and the women happily went to bed with him. He set up some rules before taking that step with them. No relationships. No emotions in the arenas. Pure sex and a good night's sleep afterwards. He would swap them around when he got tired of them but always kept a good relationship with them for when he felt the need to use them again.

He hadn't realized he was staring at Kenya until she turned her head and her blue eyes settled on his brown eyes. She smiled and nodded in his direction before turning her gaze back to her bacardi breezer. Seth grabbed his beer, stood up and walked over to her. Since no woman did it for him in the club tonight, he might as well talk to someone he liked. He leaned his elbow on the counter and looked at her.

"Hi, Kenya," he said.  
"Hi, wizard," she said.

The little pet name made him smirk. He didn't know why she always called him that but he liked it. She didn't call anyone else wizard. It was a name only for him and it made him feel a bit special.

"Found your target yet?" She asked.  
"My target?" He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
"You always bring someone home after a night out. Who are you gonna fuck today, mister Monday night Rollins?" She asked.

Something in the tone of her voice sent shivers through him. There was a hint of seduction there. He might have been avoiding taking that step with her up until now but suddenly he didn't know why he hadn't tried going for her before.

"I don't know," he put the same tone of seduction in his voice. "Maybe you."  
"Do I get a choice or do you just snap your fingers and then I obey?" She asked.  
"Whatever works as long as I get to take you home," he answered.  
"Try it. Snap your fingers," she said.

He snapped his fingers and she started laughing. He couldn't help but laugh either.

"I can't believe you just did that," she said.  
"Me neither," he said.

He moved a hand up to her face, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. He ran his fingers down her neck and kept his hand there while leaning in to her ear.

"You always got a choice, Kenya. What I can do is promise you that you won't regret it. I never leave a woman unsatisfied," he said. "So what is it gonna be?"

He felt her hands on his hips through his clothes. She had a gentle touch but still firm enough for him to know the answer before she actually said the words.

"Take me home," she said.

Home meant his hotel room. It was a short walk in the cool night. They walked side by side like two friends, not holding hands or anything. It wasn't until they were inside his hotel room that he threw himself at her, kissing her with a passion that made her feel lightheaded.

"These!" He tugged on her jeans. "Off!"

She raised one foot at the time, unzipping her boots to pull them off while he kicked off his sneakers. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, opened the four buttons of her jeans before moving his hands to her tee and pulling it off. He moved his hands to her breasts, touching her through the bra, kissing her neck while she pushed her jeans down her legs and kicked them off.

"Mmm," he hummed lowly.

His hands moved back around, unhooking her bra, pushing the straps down her shoulders and sending the bra to the floor. He spun her around in his arms, kissing her again while she started opening his jeans. He felt both jeans and briefs being tugged down his thighs and then he let out a hiss as her hand closed around his dick. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"Damn, Kenya, you're fast," he chuckled.  
"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted this," she said.  
"I didn't say that I don't," he said. "I'm just used to..."

He didn't finish the sentence. Instead he finished the job with getting his jeans and briefs off.

"Used to what?" She asked.  
"Something else," he pulled his tee off. "But right now it's you and me, baby, so let's continue."

He kissed her again while getting her down on the bed. He grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs. For a second he couldn't believe he had a naked Kenya Morgan in his bed. Something he never thought he'd go for. She was even more tempting than he had imagined in his head.

He pushed her legs apart with his hands. He kissed up her thighs while his fingers slowly started running circles on her clit. She moaned lowly and he didn't think his dick could ache that painfully by something so small. It had to wait though. He had a reputation to uphold. He hadn't been lying back in the club when he told her he never left a woman unsatisfied.

He moved his fingers from her clit and replaced them with his tongue. He started slowly with his tongue too, listening to her moans and feeling the way she moved her body around to get the best angle. He loved a woman working with him like that. He sped up little by little, pushing two fingers inside her to add to her pleasure.

"Seth!" She whimpered.

She reached for him blindly but he grabbed both her wrists in his free hand and held them on her stomach. Instead she started moving more, riding his face from underneath the best way she could. He kept moving his tongue and fingers, going faster to get her where she wanted to go. She sounded so beautiful when she fell apart, crying and shaking, cumming because of him.

He raised his head with a grin, feeling proud of what he had done. He crawled up her body, finding her lips in a searing kiss while he pushed his dick inside her. She arched her back and moaned, once again giving him all he wanted as he took her body thrust by thrust.

It went on for several minutes, both of them lost in pleasure. It wasn't until she started clencing up that he realized he had messed up with her. He had forgotten to put down the ground rules. He knew she already knew about his reputation but it was important to him that the women knew what they were getting themselves into with him. He stopped without warning and she looked up at him in annoyance which only made her look so cute. He knew she had been close to cumming, and it really was an asshole move on his part to stop in that moment.

"I don't do relationships," he said.

She furrowed her brows but she didn't say anything. He didn't give her any room to speak anyway. He needed to get it out fast.

"This is who I am. This is what I do. I fuck my way around with a woman for a while but everything stays behind closed doors. After a while I move on. Sometimes I come back again for more. I live by simple rules. No feelings. Don't ask, don't tell," he said.  
"I know how you work, Seth. The female locker room is one big gossip zone. I can tell you exactly who you've fucked, when, where and how," she said. "Now, are you gonna make me cum or not?"

He grinned at her, grabbed her wrists, slammed them down on the bed in a grip she couldn't get out of and then started moving again. He kept his head raised to watch her as he started slamming into her faster and harder. He wanted to see her fall apart. He wanted to see exactly what he could do to her. He didn't have to wait long before she started shaking and cried out. The sight was enough to give him the final push to fall over the edge too.

He collapsed down on her, pushed his arms under her to hold her tight as they both fought to catch their breath. He finally gathered enough strength to turn his head to kiss her neck a couple of times before raising his head again to look at her. She looked spent and absolutely beautiful.

"Do you wanna clean up in the bathroom first?" He asked.  
"No, you go first," she said.

He gave her a short kiss and then moved away from her and out of bed.

"I usually order breakfast as room service in the morning. What should I order for you?" He asked.  
"Breakfast?" She looked surprised.  
"I know what I am but I'm not an asshole. We fuck, we sleep, we eat breakfast. Rinse and repeat. But you don't have to give me an answer now. You can tell me in the morning," he said.

He walked out in the bathroom and closed the door. He looked in the mirror with a smug smile on his face. He had done it. He had taken home the ultimate prize. To him, Kenya had always been worlds apart from the other women. Too good even. There was an unknown and deeper world hidden in those blue eyes of hers. A world that he was sure no one but Liv knew, if Liv even knew. He wasn't completely sure about that. He shook his head, still smiling, peed and cleaned himself up. He opened the door to the room again.

"Should we take a shower together?" He asked.

He stepped out and looked around surprised. She wasn't there anymore. Her clothes was gone too. There was no note or anything left for him. While he had been busy smiling at himself in the mirror, she had gotten dressed and left him. She had used him like he had used her.


	2. Magician

Since Kenya hadn't spent the night in Seth's room, there was no reason to order room service for breakfast and pay extra money for that. He only did that when he had a woman there. He never took them out in public. He avoided anything that would give away any relationship vibes to others. This morning he had his breakfast at the hotel's restaurant followed by a coffee to go.

He drove straight to the arena afterwards. They had to be there by 11 AM so no point in waiting until the final second. He liked being one of the first people there, talking with the backstage crew, maybe even helping with a thing or two.

He was surprised when he found Kenya down by the ring with Triple H. They were going over tonight's script where she would be gunning for Triple H for never giving her any real competition. Where this was leading, no one knew yet. Probably a match on the nxt PPV with someone. They all knew plans could change from day to day.

He watched them from afar. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. She was wearing a knee long, wine red skirt with a bit of sway to it. To the skirt she wore a black blouse with sheer angel sleeves. She was delicious enough to devour on the spot. He bit his lip and watched her until she was done talking to Triple H. She turned around and spotted him standing halfway up the ramp. She walked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Hi, wizard," she said.  
"You left," he said.  
"Are you just stating the obvious or is there an actual question in there?" She asked.

People walked by them and he knew they couldn't have the conversation right there. He needed to find somewhere private. He nodded his head and she followed without a word. They walked outside and away from the man working the door. They found a spot where they could talk without being heard but still could keep their eyes on the door to the arena and the parking lot. It just looked like two friends standing outside in the sun, having a chat.

"I don't understand why you left without saying goodbye. I told you I'm not an asshole. I don't just wanna use your body without giving something back. I wanted you to stay the night and have breakfast with you," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.

He had never been questioned about that before. The women before her usually jumped on any opportunity to be near him. He didn't know how to answer that question. Because it was the right thing to do. He should say that but the words felt empty.

"We both know how you work. You said it yourself. No emotions. So I left. We were done. And I'm really not that big of a breakfast person," she said.  
"I would have ordered you coffee then. I know you love coffee," he said.  
"I do," she chuckled. "Don't beat yourself up over this, wizard. We had fun."  
"Why do you always call me that?" He asked.  
"Because you're a wizard. You take women home to fuck them with your magic wand and in the morning you make them disappear. Voila, magic. You're a wizard," she said.

His face dropped. All this time he thought that pet name had some sort of cute or funny meaning to her. He hadn't expected this. Despite it being true, it somehow hurt it came from that. It wasn't like he was some stranger to her. They talked a lot. He had always seen her as some sort of friend. He quickly shook it off. He could hurt later on his own. He didn't need her to see she could get to him.

"But you didn't disappear in the morning. You disappeared right after," he said.  
"Because I'm a magician. I pulled a Houdini on you," she said.

That made him laugh. Suddenly wizard didn't hurt as much anymore when she pulled herself into the same category.

"Come to my room tonight?" He asked.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You ask why too much," he chuckled. "Because I want you to. I'll text you my room number once I get there and check in."  
"Is that your way of asking for my phone number?" She asked.  
"Are you gonna give it to me?" He asked.

He held out his phone. He smiled when she took it and typed in her number. His phone held a lot of female numbers but there was always room for one more. And he had dreamed about having her in there. She was still the special prize despite him already winning it. He wanted more. He wanted her again.

The rest of the day went by as normal. He did his thing while she did her thing. He drove to the next town over, checked in and sent her a text with his room number. He had expected her to come running right away but she didn't. An entire hour passed. He was just about to text her again when she knocked on his door. He opened and smiled when she was still wearing that wine red skirt and black blouse she wore at the arena.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up," he said.  
"I almost didn't," she said.

She stepped into his room and closed the door. He was on her that same second, kissing her and pulling the blouse and skirt off her as fast as he could. He silently sent a thank you to whoever invented skirts with elastic waistbands. He pushed her up against the wall while still kissing her. Her right hand went inside his sweatpants, grabbing his dick before he knew what was happening.

"No, baby," he pulled her hand out again.  
"Why not? Am I not allowed to touch you?" She asked.  
"You are," he smirked. "Just not now."

She watched him intensely. There was something in her blue eyes that made him drop his gaze. Something that scared him. He didn't wanna get sucked into that world despite craving to find out as much about her as possible. He couldn't read her like he could with any other woman on the roster.

"The same thing happened yesterday. When you told me you were used to something else. Don't you like being touched?" She asked.  
"I do. It's not that," he answered.  
"I'm lost here, Seth. I can't touch you. What about blowjobs? You don't want them either?" She asked.

He looked up again. There was a glow in her eyes that sucked him right back to the moment. A little, twisted smirk appeared on his face.

"Touch me," he challenged. "If you can."

She reached her hand forward again but he countered her. He pinned both her wrists to the wall and leaned in close. He lifted his leg, gently rubbing his knee between her legs. A low moan escaped her throat.

"I'm in charge, baby," he said. "If I want a handjob or a blowjob, I'll ask for it. If not, just close your eyes and enjoy what I'm doing to you."  
"But Seth," she started.  
"If you won't play fair, neither will I," he said.

He spun her around so she was face first against the wall. He kept a hand on her neck while grabbing her hip with the other to pull her ass back. He slapped it once which made her let out a loud moan. He ripped her panties off and pulled his sweatpants down.

"Spread them!" He demanded.

She spread her legs and he teasingly ran his dick over her hole.

"Seth, please!" She whined.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this? Are you wet for me, baby?"  
"I'm so wet. It fucking hurts, Seth. Take my pain away," she said.

He pushed inside, burying himself as deep inside her as he could. She was soaked and he hadn't even touched her. He kept his hand on her neck to keep her in the position. With his other hand he unhooked her bra and it fell to the floor. He reached around her, playing with her nipple as he continued to fuck her mercilessly. When she started to tense up, he ran his hand down between her legs, running circles on her clit as fast as he could. She fell apart like that, her nails scratching on the cream white walls, her voice breaking as she cried out. He emptied himself inside her with a primal growl and then held still. He looked down at their joined bodies. He slowly pulled out of her, realizing he had messed up again.

"Fuck!" He muttered. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

She turned around and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.  
"I forgot to use a condom again. I forgot last night too. I never forget, Kenya," he said.  
"It's alright. I'm clean," she said.  
"And so am I. I stay clean because I use protection. But this isn't about being clean. This is about me not wanting to be trapped by accident," he said.

There was a touch of anger in his voice. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself for throwing out all sanity when he was with her. She let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry, wizard. I got a birth control implant," she said.  
"Oh, thank fuck," he said.  
"I love wrestling too much. I wanna continue until I drop dead inside that ring. If I ever go out for nine months, it's because I'm injured. Not because I'm having a fucking child," she said.  
"We see eye to eye," he smiled.  
"Accident happen but so do abortions," she winked. "Don't worry. You might have a magic wand between your legs but its magic doesn't reach that far."

He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. It was against his rules to have unprotected sex but at least he now knew it was safe. He didn't know why he had messed up around her. He just found himself so lost when he entered her world.

"Okay, go clean up," he said.

He gave her a gentle push towards the bathroom. He didn't want her running out of him again. She came back a couple of minutes later.

"You really don't do breakfast?" He asked.  
"Does it matter?" She shrugged.  
"How do you take your coffee then?" He asked.  
"Coconut latte if it's possible. If not, just a normal cafe latte," she answered.  
"I'll order that then," he said.

He gave her a look that he was sure told her that she was gonna stay now that part was settled. He looked towards the bathroom. The shower was calling him.

"Wanna shower with me?" He asked.  
"I might as well. I'm sweaty and sticky," she said.  
"And cute," he pulled her close and pecked her lips. "So damn cute when you're all relaxed after cumming."  
"Damn, I was aiming for sexy but I guess cute will do," she said.  
"You are," he laughed, "Cute and sexy."  
"Start the shower, wizard," she said.

He walked out in the bathroom and started the shower. He kept a hand under the water, waiting for it to reach the right temperature. Once it was warm, he looked over his shoulder. She wasn't there. He suddenly realized how quiet it seemed around him. He walked back into the room, already knowing what he would find before he got in there. Once again she was gone. The only trace of her left was her ripped panties on the floor.


	3. Stay the night

Seth had been slightly annoyed while being home for his few days off. He had Kenya's number but he didn't reach out to her. Normally he had trouble being left alone by most women. They would text him and tell him how much they were looking forward to being with him again. Kenya didn't contact him at all.

He was happy when he was back on the road and spotted her at the arena. She wore a form fitting, long, black and white dress. One side black, one side white. Like she was an angel and a devil in one. Her hair was pulled back in the sides by two simple clips and hang loose down her back.

He straightened his back to look confident. He walked up to her with a smile on his face. He came prepared. He had two cups of coffee in his hands and he handed one of them towards her. She gave him a questionable look but took the cup.

"Coconut latte," he said. "I found a place nearby that makes them."  
"Thanks, wizard," she smiled.

He smiled back as he watched her take a sip.

"How is it?" He asked.  
"Perfect," she answered. "Thank you. I gotta run. Hunter has this crazy plan of me and Liv being captains for this year's Survivor Series teams. He's all over the idea even though it's months away. He wants to start pushing both of us so it seems reliable once we get there. Sister versus sister and all that shit. You know how it goes."  
"That's cool. You deserve it," he said. "Can I see you later?"  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You're asking why again?" He chuckled. "I'll text you my room number."

She didn't keep him waiting that night. She was there ten minutes after he texted his room number. That black and white dress was begging him to undress her. She seemed to remember his message from last time and didn't touch him like she wanted to. Her hands were on his body but she didn't go for his dick. Instead she let him run the show like he wanted to.

He had fucked her mercilessly last time because she questioned his methods. This time he slowed things down a bit more. He started out like the first night by having her on her back, making her cum by his tongue and fingers.

After that he turned her over on her stomach. He settled between her legs, pushed inside her, fucking her with long, deep thrusts that got harder as time passed. His lips kept roaming over her shoulders. His hands founds hers, his fingers sliding in between hers.

After several minutes he started speeding up. She was moving towards the edge with him. He lightly bit down on one of her shoulders, feeling her shiver all through his own body as she came. He growled out in pleasure as he came just a second after her. His teeth left her shoulder and instead she felt his bearded cheek against her skin.

"Stay the night, please," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Again with the why," he chuckled. "Because I said please. I don't ever say please."  
"I won't tell anybody," she giggled.  
"You better not," he said.

He got out of bed, pulled her up into his arms and walked towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"We're gonna shower together and this time you're not running out on me," he answered.

He took his time cleaning her in the shower, taking in every inch of her body as he went. After they had dried themselves, he pulled her back down on the bed. She looked like she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself and once again he found her so cute to look at. He pulled her into his arms, making her lie with her head on his chest. A smile crept up on his face when he felt her hand slide across his stomach and around him to hold him.

He woke up to the feeling of her moving out of his arms and out of the bed. He was still groggy and didn't open his eyes. He assumed she was going to the bathroom. He heard some noises and realized it was the sound of clothes being put on. He opened his eyes just in time to see the hem of the dress drop from her knees to her ankles.

"You really can't spend the night?" He asked.  
"I did. It's almost 6, she said.

He sat up and looked at his phone. It was only 5.05 AM.

"It's 5," he said.  
"Whatever. The sun is up. I'm going back to my room," she said.  
"What's so bad about staying the night and having breakfast?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she said.  
"Don't I fuck you good enough?" He asked.  
"I'm not complaining," she smirked.  
"I know. You're moaning like crazy. You can't fake sounds like yours," he smirked back.

He swung his legs out on the floor and continued to look at her.

"What is it then?" He asked.  
"If I'm gonna be your dirty, little secret, I'd like to stay that way," she answered. "A secret."  
"The entire roster knows I fuck around with everyone. They won't care who's name is being connected with mine," he said.  
"Not everything is about you, Seth," she said. "I'll see you at the arena."

She walked towards the door. He jumped out of bed, ran to her and caught her. He spun her around, kissed her and pushed her up against the door. She might be leaving him again but he was still in charge.

"This isn't over," he said.  
"I know. Not until you say so," she said.  
"See, you get it," he smirked and ran a finger down her cheek.  
"Just let me know when you get bored of me. I won't make a fuss about it," she said.  
"Bored?" He furrowed his brows.  
"Don't lie," she said. "I know your rules, wizard."

There was a lot he'd like to say in that moment but he kept it all within. Instead he put on a smile and took a step back.

"Do what you do best, Houdini. Disappear," he said. "I'll see you tonight."  
"I can't tonight," she said.  
"Why not? What are you doing?" He asked.  
"You made the rules, Seth. They go for you too," she said. "Don't ask, don't tell."  
"Tomorrow then?" He asked flustered.  
"More like next week," she said. "Maybe."  
"Maybe?" He asked.

She opened the door and walked out of it before he could demand an answer. He was still naked and couldn't chase after her.

"Maybe?" He asked out in the air. "There's no fucking maybe here, baby. I'm in charge!"


	4. Dirty little secret

It really bothered Seth the rest of the week that he couldn't figure out what Kenya was up to. He tried keeping an eye on her, tried noticing who she interacted with. Nothing seemed out of order. She talked with people like always but there were no dating vibes in the air whenever she was around any man. It seemed more like she was avoiding him on purpose for no reason at all.

His phone remained silent. Both on the road and on his two days at home. She still didn't reach out to him. It was like she was perfect for his lifestyle. Not only did she understand his rules but she accepted them fully and played by them. She even took it a step further by wanting to leave after sex. She was better at this game than him.

He went back on the road, anxious to see her again. She had said maybe. In his world that maybe was a definitely. He walked into the arena and was surprised to find Kenya and Becky's names on the cart together. So this was how they would push Kenya. Have her feud with the champion. That shouldn't be a problem except that Becky's name was the last name that had been associated with his when it came to having one of his deals with another roster member. He continued to catering where he found Kenya eating. He calmly walked down to her table and sat down.

"Hi, wizard," she said.  
"In for some magic tonight?" He asked.

She looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"You're getting bold," she said.  
"Not my first rodeo," he said.  
"Am I being compared to a horse?" She asked.  
"More like one of those wild bulls you have to see how long you can stay on," he smirked.  
"Yet you decide when to let go," she said.

She shook her head with a smile and stood up. She leaned down a bit to grab her plate, and her blue eyes landed on him.

"Text me your room number," she said.

That night he found himself balls deep inside her. She was on all four with her back arching beautifully as he kept a hand in her hair to bent her like that. He held on long enough to make her cum twice before finally releasing himself inside her and letting go of her hair. She fell face first down on the bed with a little whine that made him chuckle as he fell down next to her.

"Spend the night," he said.  
"You're hopeless," she laughed. "You know I'm gonna leave after you fall asleep. Why not just let me leave right away?"  
"Just stay," he sighed. "Don't make me tie you down."  
"Not even if I want to?" She asked.  
"You're such a devil," he laughed and rolled on top of her. "Stay!"  
"Woof!" She joked.

He wasn't all that surprised when he woke up alone next morning. She was there when he fell asleep but this time he hadn't woken up when she left. She came to his room next night again as requested. He got out of her that she left right after he fell asleep. She held him, cuddled him, watched him fall asleep and then she left. She did the same that night and the next night too.

Kenya and Becky opened Raw. Becky was out there delivering a promo, whining about no one being good enough to step up to her. Kenya came out to challenge Becky for the PPV that Sunday. Seth knew this probably wouldn't end in a title change but that didn't matter. It was a huge opportunity for Kenya just to get a shot and she deserved that. It ended with Becky beating Kenya down and leaving the ring. Becky's eyes landed on Seth when she came walking out.

"See something out there you liked, champ?" She asked.  
"It was a good segment. You did good," he answered.  
"I did better than good. I'm freaking awesome," she said.

Kenya came out, gave Seth a quick look and a smile and then walked towards the locker room. He wanted to run after her and tell her that he was just talking with Becky. Not that it mattered. He had every right. This was part of the whole thing he got going. Becky was just waiting for her turn again.

"I gotta go, Becky. I'm up soon," he said.  
"See you around, champ," she smirked. "Hopefully really soon."

It was a lie that he was up soon. He was closing the show. He just didn't wanna bother with anyone in that moment. He went to the men's locker room and watched the show on a monitor until it was his turn.

He felt torn that evening. On one hand he couldn't wait for the show to be over so he could finally go home. On the other hand there were certain matters he'd like to get solved that he knew he couldn't. Kenya wasn't giving him what he wanted. Answers to unasked questions. Questions he had no right asking. He had to follow his own rules. Don't ask, don't tell. But she was making it so hard when she gave him nothing. Other women before her told him everything. She told him nothing.

It was two long days at home. The days seemed to become longer after he had started this little thing with Kenya. Again she didn't reach out to him at all. He could text or call her but his pride stopped him. This wasn't how he worked. He was longing to get back on the road again.

He drove into the parking lot that Friday morning for the first house show in that round. Again he was one of the first people to arrive. He parked and went to open the trunk to get his bag. When he closed the trunk, he jumped in surprise to see Becky standing there.

"Shit, you scared me," he laughed. "I didn't hear you."  
"Are you lonely, Seth?" She asked.  
"Lonely? No, not particular. Why are you asking?" He asked.  
"You haven't done your usual routine. I was the last woman with you and I know sometimes you take a few weeks off before finding a new one but it's been over a month now and still no one. Are you okay?" She asked.

His jaw dropped. Kenya had told him about the gossip in the female locker room. How she knew everyone he had fucked, how he fucked them, when and where, everything. But apparently she wasn't spilling the beans to the others and in a weird way that angered him.

"I'm not lonely. There is someone," he managed to say.  
"Oh, fucking your way through fans these days? It makes sense then. It's just that you usual take a fan or two but you have the rest of us on hold while at least one of us is the flavor of the month. There's no one this month so I started worrying," she said.  
"Don't. I'm fine," he said.  
"It's alright," she placed a hand on his chest. "Text me your room number if you want company one of these days. You know I can warm you up good."

He looked down at her hand on his chest. He wanted to slap it away. She removed it on her own, keeping that seductive smile on her face that had worked on him in the past. It didn't work on him now. It wasn't her time again. It was Kenya's time and apparently she wasn't letting anyone know. He was her dirty, little secret.


	5. The Rollins rollercoaster

Seth kept his cool that day at the arena. He needed to talk to Kenya but that could wait until he had her alone. He texted her his room number once he was back at the hotel and she showed up ten minutes later in a knee long, ivory dress with light blue birds on it.

He let her inside the room, grabbing her head and kissing the life out of her like he always did. He moved them both towards the bed before stopping halfway there. He had to force himself away from her. She was too tempting. All he wanted to do was throw her down and fuck her angrily but he needed some answers.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked.  
"Told anyone what?" She asked.  
"About us," he answered.  
"Because there is no us. There's only this little deal that won't last long," she said.  
"But you talk. You women talk in the locker room and you haven't mentioned me to anyone. Becky came to me today and asked if I was lonely since she believes she was the last one I had. I'm not fucking lonely, Kenya, and you know that better than anyone. So what is it about me that makes you so damn ashamed of people finding out?" He asked.

She cleared her throat and straightened her dress with her hands.

"Does it matter?" She asked.  
"Yes, it god damn matters!" He was angry. "I am not ashamed of who I am!"  
"I'm not like them, okay?" She bit back. "They're with you because of your name, Seth. They want something. Being seen with you will get them into the spotlight. Free restaurant visits, free stuff sent, getting moved higher up the card, a title shot. Becky got two titles put on her, for crying out loud. You know that wasn't the plan until she spread her legs for you."

He felt lost for words. He knew she was right. They all used him like he used them. That was part of the whole deal.

"What do you want?" He asked.  
"I don't want anything," she answered.  
"Then why are you with me?" He asked.  
"Because I want you, Seth. Not your name, not your fame, not your money. I just wanted to be with you once and try the Rollins rollercoaster," she answered.

He chuckled at that comment. She had some funny names for him that all related to what he could do in bed.

"But you keep coming back for more," he said.  
"I tried not to," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Don't ask, don't tell," she reminded him.  
"Screw the rules! You're not playing by them anyway when you always run out. Tell me!" He demanded.

She was in front of him fast. She stuck her hand down his sweatpants and started stroking his dick. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out in the open.

"No!" He said.  
"You're so fucking scared!" She yelled.

He took a step back in surprise. He hadn't expected her to become angry and yell at him.

"You need to be in charge of everything. Even something as silly as getting a handjob. And it's not because you don't want it. You fucking love being touched. You crave it. But you're scared. You're scared to fall in love so you need to be in charge but you're also scared to be alone so you keep women at night as an excuse of not wanting to be an asshole. But it's not about that, Seth. It's about your own fear and I can't figure out why you're so fucking afraid," she said.

His facial expression changed. He was angry and hurt at the same time. He didn't want her to dive in further but she wasn't backing down.

"And I'm a fool," she continued. "I'm a fool because I keep coming back here, letting you use me. So I leave. Because just as you crave being touched and held all night, I crave something else. Something that you can never give me. I don't wanna be here, Seth, yet I find myself running back to you again and again. You snap your fingers and I come crawling back to you. And you get off on it. You get off on hurting people because then they don't see the scared boy inside you. But I see him, Seth. I see you."

Confussion mixed into the anger and hurt he was feeling. She was calling him out on his insecurity and he wouldn't have it. Instead he grabbed her head again, kissed her hard, biting down on her lip as he backed her up against the nearest wall. Her palms rested on his chest as if she wanted to push him away but she didn't do anything. She just held them there and still it made him break the kiss.

"I'm not scared!" He growled.

He turned around and walked a few steps away from her.

"Seth, please," she said.  
"I'm not scared!" He shouted.

The next thing he heard was the door to his room slamming behind her.

"No, wait!" He yelled.

He ran to it and tore it open. She wasn't supposed to leave. This wasn't supposed to happen. He got out just as the elevator doors started closing. No way he could make it in time. Her blue eyes looked into his. She looked sad. The world inside her eyes seemed to be breaking down, shutting him out with one look. He blinked as the elevator doors closed and took that blue world away from his gaze. He knew they had crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed but he wasn't sure what it was.

Instead he took out his phone and did the one thing he never did with any woman. He sent her a text, asking her to come back to his room to talk. She didn't come. She didn't even answer. He was met by a wall of silence. A silence that continued into the PPV that Sunday. As expected Becky beat down Kenya and stayed champion. It didn't matter to him. What mattered was the night out that many of them agreed to go on after the PPV.

He found a table at the club with Roman. It was nice to catch up with his friend now they were on separate brands. He was watching Kenya and Liv from afar. The sisters were hanging out at the bar, talking and sharing a drink.

"Earth to Seth," Roman said.  
"Sorry," Seth looked at Roman. "I'm just tired."

Roman looked over at the sisters and shook his head while chuckling.

"You finally did it, didn't you?" Roman asked.  
"Did what?" Seth asked.  
"Do you know there's this small window just before you fall asleep where you tend to say things that you don't remember saying next morning? You're not talking in your sleep since you're still awake but you're so tired that you don't realize what truths you let out," Roman said.  
"I... What... I don't," Seth said flustered.  
"You do," Roman grinned. "And one of the last times we roomed together, you told me you're in love with Kenya."  
"I am not!" Seth said quickly.

He looked over at the sisters again. Kenya left the bar to walk to the bathroom. Liv was left alone.

"She won't talk to me," Seth stood up. "I'll make her."  
"What are you planning on doing?" Roman asked.  
"I'll talk to Liv," Seth answered.  
"Seth, don't!" Roman warned.

Seth left the table before Roman could stop him.

"Hi, Liv," he smiled at the pink haired woman. "Where's your sister?"  
"Why are you looking for her?" Liv asked.

Seth couldn't believe it. Liv had no idea that he had slept with Kenya several times. He thought the sisters shared everything. Kenya had kept it secret even for her little sister. In that moment he wanted to hurt Kenya. Maybe he should fuck Liv despite never wanting her like that before.

"Are you alone tonight?" He asked.  
"I am," she answered.  
"So if I ask you to come back to my hotel room, what do you say?" He asked.  
"No," she said.

That was a surprise. No one ever said no to him. He felt relieved though. He didn't want Liv. He wanted her sister.

"I know I'm a brat and to some people that makes me look easy. And you're a catch, Seth. You really are. I just can't do that to Kenya," she said.  
"Do what?" He asked confused.  
"You are so blind, my man," she pinched his cheek and looked behind him. "Kenya!"

He turned around to see Kenya come walking towards them. Her eyes met his briefly before she looked at Liv.

"Do you wanna stay? I'm not in the mood for partying," Kenya said.  
"No, let's go," Liv said. "Bye, Seth."

Liv skipped around them both and was halfway across the club before Kenya turned around to follow. She only took one step before she felt Seth's hand in hers. She looked at him but he didn't say anything. Instead he turned his eyes to the floor and let go of her hand. She walked away from him, leaving him once again.

Roman was there fast, pulling him away from the bar and getting him outside where they could talk alone. They hardly made it away from any prying eyes before Seth broke down. Roman pulled Seth in for a hug. As always the bigger man had known when things were about to go sour.

"Talk to me, Seth," Roman said.  
"I love her, Roman. You're right, okay? I'm in love with her. I have been for so long and it fucking scares me," Seth confessed.

Roman broke the hug and looked at Seth.

"Listen, I know your ex scarred you deeply and it took a long time for you to get over her. But you are over her. You've been over her for so long. You're afraid to get hurt again but you can't live your life like that," Roman said.  
"It's working for me," Seth crossed his arms.  
"Clearly it's not," Roman laughed. "Or we wouldn't be having this conversation. You wouldn't be crying. You would be back in your hotel room fucking some random woman that you don't give two shits about. Wake up, Seth."

Seth nodded slowly. Everything Roman said was true. He had been scared to ever give love another go after his ex. He had ignored his feelings for Kenya which was why he hadn't gone for her for that long. He knew everything would fall apart if he got together with her. In the end he hadn't been able to fight it but he still had treated her like the others. Like she didn't mean anything. She had treated him the same. It suddenly dawned on him and his mouth opened.

"Damn!" He said.  
"What?" Roman asked.  
"Liv told me in there. She told me she couldn't do it to Kenya and that I was blind," Seth said. "And Kenya said it the other night. That she wanted something that I couldn't give. That she wanted me and not for my name. I'm not the only one with feelings in this mess. That's why she always runs out on me. Why she always questions my motives instead of giving me answers. She never wanted me to find out."  
"So what now?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know her room number and I doubt she'll answer her phone," Seth answered.

He tried calling though just to shake his head when it went straight to voicemail.

"As I thought," he said.  
"You'll see her tomorrow," Roman said.  
"I gotta tell her how I feel. I gotta make her understand," Seth said.  
"Finally," Roman chuckled.  
"I'm afraid I'm too late though but I gotta try," Seth said.


	6. Defy the fear

Kenya woke up to someone jumping on the bed.

"Really, Liv? What are you? Three?" Kenya grumped.  
"You're awake!" Liv squealed.

She landed on her ass and shook Kenya's shoulder.

"Come on, Kenya, it's a beautiful morning," Liv said.  
"And you're begging for a broken nose," Kenya said.  
"I love you," Liv poked Kenya's nose. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"  
"Alright, alright," Kenya opened her eyes. "I'm awake."

Liv laid back down and looked at her sister.

"What happened between you and Seth?" Liv asked.  
"How do you know something happened?" Kenya asked.  
"He asked for you at the bar and then asked if I wanted to go home with him. It was clear he didn't mean it. It looked more like he wanted your attention the only way he could think of," Liv said.  
"We've slept together for a while," Kenya said.  
"For how long?" Liv grinned.  
"Too long," Kenya sighed. "It never should have happened in the first place."

Kenya closed her eyes again but they flew open when Liv slammed a pillow down on her face.

"You fucking brat!" Kenya growled.  
"Come on, Kenya, you've been in love with him for ages. You finally got a taste of him. Why are you willing to let it go that easy?" Liv asked. "Don't tell me he sucks in bed."  
"No, he's incredible in bed," Kenya smirked. "I just don't wanna be the next name on his list, yet here I am. I did the one thing I swore I wouldn't. And then I did it again. And again."  
"You whore!" Liv giggled.

Seth had his eyes on the Morgan sisters the second he stepped into the arena. He wasn't one of the first ones there this morning. He came just a minute before 11 AM. He had been up half the night, trying to figure out how to tell Kenya about his feelings. He was still as clueless as the night before.

He watched as Becky walked up to the sisters. Becky and Kenya were scheduled for a rematch tonight. The two women walked away to discuss their upcoming match. Liv looked at Seth, grinned and ran towards him. She stopped in front of him and giggled.

"Hi, Seth," she said. "Anything you wanna tell me?"  
"Not really," he said.  
"Anything you wanna tell Kenya?" She asked.  
"A whole lot," he sighed. "How much do you know?"  
"Everything," she laughed. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

The show went on without problems. Becky kept her title. This little feud wasn't meant to go any further. It was just a way to push Kenya more into the spotlight, slowly building towards Survivor Series.

Seth closed the show standing victorious with his title held above his head. He walked up the ramp and the show closed with a shot at his face. Afterwards he ran to the locker room and showered in record time. He had come up with a plan with Liv and he didn't want her to think he was backing out. It was now or never. He walked to the parking lot, smiling as he heard the sisters arguing next to Kenya's rental car.

"Give me my keys, damn it!" Kenya demanded.  
"No, I'm taking the car," Liv said.  
"Get your own fucking rental. How am I supposed to get home?" Kenya asked.  
"I got you a ride but you're not going home," Liv giggled.  
"What are you talking about?" Kenya asked.

Liv pointed behind Kenya. Kenya turned around and came face to face with Seth. He grabbed her bag and took her hand.

"Let's go," he said. "Thank you, Liv."  
"My pleasure," Liv said.

Kenya was too astounded to react. She let Seth escort her to his car. It wasn't until they were both inside it that she seemed to understand what was going on.

"Seth?" She looked at him.  
"I'm scared," he said. "I'm so fucking scared but I'm ready to defy that fear. I want you, Kenya. For real. Not this bullshit sneaking around and having other women lined up."  
"What happened to you?" She asked.  
"My ex. I was head over heels for her and she hurt me deeply. She kept this back and forward game, always degrading me at any chance she got until I was so exhausted that I broke down one day I couldn't tie my shoelaces. Today I know she mentally abused me but I couldn't see it back then. So like a coward, I refused to fall in love again. But you can't control these things. I did fall. Hard. I fell for you so long ago and that's why I didn't made a move on you for so long because I didn't want you to know. For some reason I couldn't stop myself that night and you know the rest," he said.

He took out his phone, opened his contact list and showed it to her.

"Look, look," he said. "Just look at it. I deleted all their numbers. Only my friends and family are in there now. And you of course. Because eventually you're gonna be my family. You're gonna be my girlfriend. Please, be my girlfriend. Be mine."

He was rambling. He had to stop himself. He leaned over and kissed her hard, scared she might end up pushing him away. She didn't. She accepted the closed mouth kiss that only lasted a second.

"Please," he whispered.

He waited a few seconds but she didn't say anything. He looked into her blue eyes and that world hidden in them was sucking him back in. He wanted to live in there. He wanted to be part of her world.

"Please, say something. Anything at all," he said.  
"I'm in love with you, Seth. Like really fucking in love. So much that I allowed you to use me as you saw fit and it hurt. It hurt deeply," she said.  
"No more hurt," he smiled. "I promise."  
"So you just wanna be my wizard from now on?" She asked.

He broke out into a laugh and kissed her again, more soft this time.

"Damn right, baby. Minus the whole disappearing act," he said.  
"That was my act as Houdini. You never got to make me disappear," she reminded him.  
"Just so we're clear," he pecked her lips. "From now on that wizard pet name only applies to my magic wand."

She placed a hand between his legs, slowly rubbing him outside his jeans. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the simple touch. He didn't want to stop her. Not like he used to with all the others. He was ready to let go of that control he had maintained for so long. She could be in charge of him all she wanted.

"You got a problem now," she squeezed him gently through his jeans.  
"A huge problem," he grinned.  
"How fast can you drive us home?" She asked.  
"An hour and a half if we don't stop for coffee," he answered.  
"Screw the coffee," she chuckled. "Start the car and drive."


End file.
